Scheme
by MyFictionalFantasy
Summary: It was just random book talk at the time. But the prospect of it was too much for either Lucy or Levy to handle. With the help of Mira and Gajeel, the idea grew quickly into one of the most thought out schemes Fairy Tail had ever come up with. It took only a day until the entirety of Fairy Tail – minus the two lucky mages – were on board. Christmas One-shot!


**It's a little late but I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and I wish you all the best for the new year!**

 **Special thanks to SnowfallBreeze for your awesome opinions and (unintentional but necessary) motivation**

 **This is set after the seven year skip before the Grand Magic Games**

* * *

Lucy and Levy didn't think much on the matter at first. It was just random book talk at the time. But when they both paused and actually thought about, their minds clicked simultaneously. What started out as mindless chit-chat quickly grew into the most in=depth, thought out scheme Fairy Tail had come up with. In only a day the entirety of Fairy Tail – minus the two lucky mages – were on board.

"I absolutely _love_ the characters, Levy," Lucy gushed. "The author is just _amazing_ and the development of the story – I can't!"

Levy nodded, her eyes shining, "I just love how their relationship wasn't rushed – not to mention when they finally," she lowered her voice, " _got intimate_ ," Lucy nodded, already agreeing. "They didn't jump straight into," she lowered her voice again, spying the iron dragon slayer that kept giving her a confused look. " _anal_."

Lucy squealed, smashing her hands to the side of her face, grinning ear-to-ear, "And – I don't know about you, but definitely for me – the author actually captured what it's like when you're with your first love~"

Levy elbowed her, "Not that you would know, aye Lu?"

Lucy sputtered, shoving Levy when she started laughing.

Both girls calmed down, resting their heads on their hands, tilted slightly.

Levy sighed, "We need a gay couple in Fairy Tail, Lu,"

Lucy mirrored Levy's sigh, "Uh-huh,"

Both ignored Gajeel choking on his beer and Mira asking him if he were alright.

Lucy let out a cackle, "Could you imagine Gray and Natsu as a couple?" her laughter continued, Levy joined in – both sounding strikingly like witches.

"Yeah those two arguing constantly, smacking each other around!"

"Glaring and putting up with each other despite their differences!"

Levy cackled, "Erza would turn into their _personal marriage counsellor!_ "

Lucy joined in on the cackling, both girls completely unaware of the thoughtful look on Gajeel's face.

"That'd be too funny."

"Way to funny," Lucy agreed, sighing. "It could never happen."

They both became silent, their faces dropping. Levy's mind went straight for the dirty details, causing her face to redden severely, a hand raising to cover her face in shame – dancing at parties when the music was thumping, when sweat clung to the air, and physical boundaries disappeared. To the nights spent _definitely not_ sleeping. Lucy jumped straight to cute side. She imagined the long side-glances, the bickering that would end with both of them huffing but still letting their shoulders brush. The sneaky kisses in the corner of the guild hall; the hand holding under the table.

"…Oh God…"

"…Oh God…"

They sat, staring wide-eyed at the table.

"…What if–"

"What if…"

"There's no way that…"

"Not a chance…"

"It's not likely…"

"But it's not impossible?" Levy looked up hopefully.

Their reign of silence continued, too caught up in the fantasy that they didn't realise Gajeel sitting in front of them.

"You know I could help you."

Lucy jumped, Levy's eyes snapped to Gajeel's narrowing, assessing him like he was a thief. "Go on."

Gajeel smirked, "Lemme share some wisdom with you two."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Oh let it rain, Gajeel."

"Gihi," he rested his chin in his hands, grinning ear to ear. "Most dragon slayers are gay."

Lucy's eyes widened. Levy went pale, "O-oh," she stuttered, looking down.

Gajeel's stare cut into her, the smile dropping off his face instantly. "Most – not all, Shrimp." Levy blushed, nodding. "It's a dragon instinct thing. Find an equal mate, protect, breed, protect offspring." Both ladies nodded. "It doesn't matter for dragons whether the mate is female or male – as long as they are both equal," Gajeel crossed his arms on the table, "Dragon slayers are stronger than the average mage–"

"Meaning they need a stronger than normal mage to 'mate' with." Levy finished.

"And considering mages are mostly male dominated, many mates are the same sex?" Lucy added.

"Right. You also need to take in the environmental aspect of it." Gajeel leaned closer, a shit-eating grin present on his face. "And between us three the exceptionally strong females are either claimed or…" he paused, "like Erza."

Lucy coughed, trying to hold back a laugh. "Makes a lot of sense." She let out a giggle. Her head snapped up, "Wait you said claimed, does that mean people are calling dibs?" she crossed her arms. "I don't like that idea, to be honest."

Gajeel sighed. "It's a subconscious thing, Bunny. No one's goin round sticking bracelets on their crushes."

"Subconscious as in…" Levy trailed.

"It can be anything from hanging around 'em more to getting excessively jealous. With dragon slayers a lot of it's scent related – not that you guys can figure it out." He smirked at that, "It's almost like a second language to us dragon slayers, humans usually hang around those people more, get there scent all up in there, ya' know?"

"Wait." Lucy frowned. "Does that mean you can tell who's 'claimed' who?"

Gajeel hesitated, "More or less..." Lucy and Levy's eyes lit up, "But I have to respect people's privacy- besides that's mine and Mira's business."

They gaped at him. "You're telling _Mira_ and not us?"

"I'll put it in a way you'll both understand it." They waited patiently. "I got my own ships to sail."

"LIKE WHO?"

Levy slammed her hands on the table, her voice dropping to a level Gajeel had never heard before. "TELL US EVERYTHING!"

"Can't you at least tell me if I'm claimed?" Lucy's voice was raised slightly, oozing desperation. "Come on Levy's obviously already clamied-"

Lucy was cut off by Levy's foot, the bookworm glaring at her intently, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "Keep talking, Lu,"

Gajeel shook his head, gihi-ing. "We're off track. I'll use an example here. Elfman and Evergreen." They both nodded. "Their scents are all over each other, they have no idea."

"What's your point?" Lucy snapped.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "You don't need my nose to see that they're both ready to get down and dirty." He laughed when Levy blushed. "All I'm saying is, Salamander and the Icicle might not sit there wanting to suck face all the time," he paused, mostly for dramatic effect as he watched the two girls sit on the edge of their seats. "But their scents are all over each other."

"So…" they both mumbled, eyes widening.

Gajeel shook his head. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Remember it's subconscious. They don't realise it. You don't have to be a dragon slayer, humans do it, exceeds, animals," He looked pointedly at Lucy, "Lions especially are very territorial."

Lucy's eyebrows pinched, going quiet all of a sudden.

Levy nodded along. "So we make them realise it."

* * *

If there was one thing Mira prided herself in, it was observing people. Even as a child she had been good at it, but working as Fairy Tail's barmaid had only helped this talent grow. But, alas, it was her job. When people walked into the guild it was her job to make sure they walked out smiling. Whether that meant striking up a conversation, making some food or – more often than not – filling a mug of beer, Mira was there to make sure everything was alright.

She had no control over what juicy things her guildmates told her. it didn't matter whether it was who they secretly admired or who their latest flings were, Mira stood, dried glasses, and smiled. It was just her job. And how terrible of a barmaid would she be if she didn't let her mind wander _just_ a little bit?

As of this moment, the glass was out of her hands, and a smile replaced by a thoughtful expression. The pierced man in front of her had become her right hand man since joining the guild. Like his Edolas counterpart – according to the recounts Lisanna told her – Gajeel was quite the gossiper. He told her everything the guild was wary of her finding out (Mira prayed for the safety of those dragon slayer ears every night), and in turn she would let him sing on stage.

It was their dynamic, it worked well, both parties were happy.

Mira tapped her fingers on the bar top, what Gajeel was telling her now… well it was a game changer. She was ashamed to even admit to herself that, in all her years of experienced shipping, she had never thought of pairing the two males of Team Natsu. The idea was met with multiple warning bells – just imagining the damages had her having a heart attack in Master Makarov's place – but when Mirajane was able to ignore them, she found that she quite liked the idea.

 _They already act like an old couple._

Mira brought her eyes up from the bar, staring down at Gajeel with unfaltering eyes. He knew she was in. "What's your proposition then?"

Gajeel smirked, "I don't think we're gonna be enough for this one, Demon." She waited for him to continue. "Elfman and Evergreen were already 'bout to jump each other anyway, Alzack and Bisca were in the same boat, hell – Freed and Laxus are hungrier for each other then you are for Cana-"

"Gajeel," Mira warned.

He raised his hands in surrender, smirking in victory, "All I'm saying is, they only needed little pushes. Those two idiots need to be shoved full force into puberty before we even start."

"You raise a good point." She still eyed him warily.

"Look," he swallowed a gulp of beer. "Between Salamander's density and Gray's aloofness, we could make them elope and they'd be none the wiser."

Mira held back a giggle. This was serious. This was _business._ "What do you suggest then?"

Gajeel let out that strange laugh of his. "It's been a while since I've seen a real good whole-guild scheme, don't you think?" Mira pondered the idea. "Last time that happened we were trying to kidnap Bunny," Mira didn't mention his microscopic flinch. "But I'm sure we could keep violence out of the equation."

Gajeel looked down at Max as he crashed down onto the bar stools, toppling them over. Grimacing, Gajeel looked from Max, to a victorious Erza, back to Mira. "Or to a minimum." Gajeel took a slow sip, letting Mira process the information. "Thoughts?"

"How do we get the guild in on it?" her finger on the bar sped up in pace. "And without Natsu and Gray knowing?"

Gajeel shrugged, throwing back the rest of his drink, "Natsu wouldn't know if you threw it at him with a brick… watch out for Gray though, that bastard's smarter then he looks," Mira nodded in agreement, between Erza and Natsu's impulsivity to get justice, Gray and Lucy were the brains behind their team's operations. "Talk to the big guy, he'll have some idea-" he paused, pulling jewels out of his pocket, he frowned in thought, "-for some reason I think he'd be all for this."

"Your forgetting a big factor, Gajeel," He raised an eyebrow. "Juvia."

Gajeel nodded. "Look, Juvia's a pal, if someone's gotta let her down I'll do it."

Mira grinned, her hands smooshing her face together, "Oh, Gajeel you _do_ have a cute side!" she leaned forward, mumbling so only he could hear her, "IS this the side only Levy sees?"

Gajeel's stare cut into her, "Watch it, Demon." He grumbled something under his breath, "Talk to Gramps, Mira."

* * *

Makarov Dreyer was a man of many talents. He was a kind hearted old man, with maybe a few too many perversions, but if there was one thing no man could fault him for, it was the love he held for his children; the wizards of Fairy Tail.

Mirajane Strauss had been in the guild for years, and Makarov had a special place in his heart just for her, albeit, slightly bigger than some other mages in his guild (not that he would admit it out loud). Mirajane was the daughter he never had. She was born with not only the semblance and strength of a Dreyar, but the mentality of one. If he could chose his Grandson's life, it would start with him marrying the woman in front of him.

Mira didn't come to his office after hours unless she knew there was a hefty amount of paperwork on his desk and was bringing him a drink. The fact that she had already come up with alcohol and it was her second visit, had Makarov waiting patiently for her to spill the beans.

When she finally told him what was on her mind, Makarov was at first deeply disturbed by her thoughts, thinking that maybe, after (technically) thirteen years in the guild, she had finally gone insane. But with the more Mirajane spoke about it with him, the more willing Makarov became of the idea. He was even more disturbed when he realised he was grinning with excitement at the mere thought of it.

Makarov knew Mira was mentally pairing his children together, he knew she had been successful in the past (after all it had eventually resulted in Asuka being born), but even then she had _never_ once consulted him. From the lack of a blush or smile, Makarov knew that his fantasy Granddaughter-in-law was serious.

He considered the two young mages. They obviously had their stark differences. Their rivalry for starters would set back this plan quite a fair bit. Especially if they had to tolerate each other's presences for more than a minute – and not needing to be supervised by Erza for it.

Natsu was a fiery spirit, that much was certain the minute he laid eyes on the man. A destructive and wild nature paired with a determined and persistent heart. Natsu was dependent on his Nakama whereas Gray was used to the solitude – was slightly introverted – but needed his family to fall back on; trusted them to catch him when he needed it.

Makarov had to hide his small smile in a thoughtful moustache rub, because really, whenever Gray did come out of his shell, Natsu was almost solely the cause.

Gray was cunning, Natsu was hot-headed. Their differences were striking, but their differences brought balance to whatever relationship they decided to have in the future.

They were both strong, capable, magically and physically equal to one another. Neither was inclined to lead, but both were able to choose direction if it was necessary. What really brought them to together was their shared ability to overcome adversity.

Deep into his assessment, Makarov realised how proud he was of his two children.

Even if the property damages were rather alarming.

Makarov moved his hand away from his frowning face, letting his lips slowly stretch into a grin, "What do you need from me, Mira?"

Mira grinned the devilish Dreyar grin she was somehow born with. She sat in the chair in front of him, "What are your thoughts on a whole guild scheme?"

Makarov narrowed his eyes. Really there wasn't another way to do it. Makarov just prayed that the next generation of Fairy Tail wizards weren't so romantically inept. Makarov needed great-grandchildren already! "Sounds great to me," he grinned sinisterly. "Serves them right if they suffer a little too; payback for all the damage they've done to me!"

Mira hesitated. "We… we do have another problem, Master."

Makarov clicked onto the same wave length. "Juvia… hmm, yes, that could serve as a problem."

Mira smiled politely, standing from her seat, "I'll let you think on the matter. I'm off to convince Erza."

Makarov smiled at her, "Mira,"

"Yes, Master?" she paused at the closed door, turning her head to look at the old man over her shoulder.

He sighed, seeming more distressed by the second. "When are you going to get with my idiot of a Grandson?"

Mira's mind flashed to the guild's resident drunk, he lips curving up, "I think you'll be waiting a while, Master." She opened the door, pausing. "Master?"

Makarov hummed.

"What's your opinion of Freed?"

Makarov was startled by the question, staring at Mira thinking. What did he think of Freed? "He's a strong man, capable, has brains superior to Levy." He smirked, "Knows when to shut Laxus up and when it's time to fight." He nodded, satisfied with his summary. "He's a good man."

Mira smirked, watching Makarov take a sip of the beer she had brought him earlier. "Grandson-in-law material, don't you think?"

The implications of Mira's words hit as he swallowed his beer, sending him into a choking fit when he tried to gasp. Makarov thumped on his chest, watching Mira leave his office after dropping such a bombshell on him. Laxus and Freed? _Laxus_ and _Freed? Freed and Laxus? Together?_

"Oh, Laxus my boy…" he shook his head in disappointment, "I just want great grandbabies." He pulled out a fresh stack of paper, sweeping aside council complaints. "Is that too much to ask?" the vision of Dreyar eyes and Strauss hair sept out of his mind. Makarov realised with little conviction that Dreyar eyes and Justine hair produced _much_ cuter babies.

Makarov sighed, sweeping aside his Grandson's affairs and focussing on the true matter at hand. Natsu and Gray…

Fairy Tail's Master checked the clock, accepting that tonight would be a night of little sleep. Putting pen to paper, Makarov worked and worked until he was positive that he was a Guild Master solely for this purpose.

For a more dramatic effect, Makarov made sure he called all guild members, bar four (Juvia would need to be told separately in Makarov's best interest's _not_ to flood Magnolia, and Happy wouldn't be without Natsu), at three in the morning. he told all of them that they were to come to the guild first thing in the morning, relaying over and over again that there was an emergency.

Makarov missed dramatics.

For those away on missions – not that there were many considering the Guild's current reputation – Makarov told them to leave immediately and that he would organise other wizards for the job.

By the time morning had rolled around Makarov was ready. He held the stack of forms in his right hand, made his face especially grim. The plans were sat in his office, kept safe in case something went wrong and a rampage started. He watched the guild members murmur amongst themselves trying to figure out the reasoning behind Makarov's _very_ early morning call.

His eyes swept across the guildhall. Mira was grinning, Lucy and Levy were conspiring together, small smiles on their face, Gajeel was standing behind them with a smirk. He looked over to Erza. the redhead wasn't as obvious, but if you looked close enough it was clear that she had an idea of what was going on.

Makarov's whole guild fit snug in the guildhall, it was nothing like the old one they had in the centre of the city, but the same warmth radiated the walls. He looked among the Fairy Tail mages present, the ones that had stayed seven years, waiting, hoping, even when nothing was left.

Makarov cleared his throat. "Before we begin, I'm going to pass out these," He held up the papers in his right hand. "These are non-disclosure agreements. You will all sign them, and when and only then, will we begin discussing why I brought you in today."

He watched Mira give out the forms, not sure whether to be proud or stupefied when the majority of his children signed as soon as they were delivered. He watched the select handful that read the form. He watched Lucy in particular as she assessed the contract in the way only a Heartfilia could. He sometimes forgot just how smart she was.

He avoided the seemingly betrayed eyes of Gildarts and Laxus, who knew that something was happening and that they had _definitely_ not been told. When all the forms were recollected and sitting next to him, Makarov opened his mouth.

"If any of what I tell you is spoken outside of the guild's best interests, it will result in excommunication." He looked them all in the eyes, showing him that he was serious (he wasn't really, but he would be mighty disappointed if one of them spoke out of line).

"Mira, would you please take over."

Mira giggled, and Makarov held back a smirk when most of his children frowned in confusion. He could understand it, really, he was serious, one of his strongest wizards was laughing.

"This matter involves two of our guildmates, who are not present."

"Gray and Natsu?" Freed answered with a frown.

Mira beamed, "Yes correct, and Happy too, for obvious reasons." She cleared her throat, "This is a whole guild scheme now, so I expect full participation." She produced the Satan Soul glare and voice that gave no room for disobedience. "Understood?" she was met with the frantic nodding of heads.

Mira clasped her hands together, grinning again, "Well, we're going to get Gray and Natsu together." With the shocked silence that was produced, Mira began her deep explanation and analysis of the situation. When the entirety of the guild was hooked on her words, she summarised.

"Natsu and Gray clash easily," she ignored the chorus of "No kidding", "But they're in tune with each other, they balance each other. They're true equals, which is rare and something I think we need to cherish."

Makarov saw most of the guild smiling, some neutral, some hesitant. The silence continued and Makarov was sure he'd have to go and burn the plans on his desk.

Laxus' resounding chuckle broke the silence, "About damn time, Gramps, I've been waiting years for this," the rest of the Raijinshū nodded in agreement, each grinning.

Gajeel gihi-ed, nodding at Mira in thanks, before cringing and shying away when Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna let out a triple scream annihilation.

Wendy was already blushing, "Natsu-san and Gray-san… what do you think Carla?"

The exceed didn't take long to make up her mind. "They fit well together."

Pantherlily gave the two a side glance, "A very destructive pair,"

"Nonsense." Erza had the same shine in her eyes as when she had cake. Pink dusted her cheeks and her eyes lit up, "I think it's wonderful, both strong but equal – a greater pairing doesn't exist."

Mira let out a snicker, "Tough contenders with you and Jellal."

Erza froze, her face reddening as she stuttered out in denial, weaving her hands together in nervousness.

"It would be good to have another couple in the guild," Alzack added, content when his wife nodded in agreement.

Makarov watched the guild as they too began scheming. He shook his head when Cana, Macao and Wakaba started setting up a betting pool. He watched his grandson and his team as they discussed the events with smirks – Makarov allowed himself to watch Laxus and Freed interacting just this once.

His eyes moved to the frowning face of Gildarts Clive. Makarov felt the smile slip off his face as he looked at the man's downturned lips. "What do you think, Gildarts?"

Fairy Tail's ace looked up at the sound of his name, his lips lifting as a determined gleam shone in his eyes, "I say there's no Natsu without Gray." He grinned wickedly, "How can I help?"

Just as Makarov was about to grin back at the man, he spotted wide eyes over Gildarts' broad shoulders. Makarov felt himself pale as he took in the misty eyes of Juvia Lockser.

The blue-haired woman, looked down, seemingly composing herself before looking back up at Master Makarov. Although, he could see the hurt in her eyes, accompanied by the tears she was holding back, Makarov took note of the watery smile she wore, not finding an ounce of malice or anger.

"What do you need Juvia to do?"

* * *

There was a heaviness in Juvia's heart. It was always difficult for her to imagine her beloved with anyone other than herself. Juvia was hoping, that after everything, Gray would finally recognise and reciprocate the love she held for him.

Juvia came to the stark realisation that if Gray didn't love her now, than he most likely never would (there was still a slither of hope in her lonely heart, but logic outweighed it greatly). After Tenrou island the circumstances were obvious; if not for Meredy's magic, then surely the way she held his hand at the face of Acnologia should have been enough.

An if that hadn't been enough, then the years lost, the changes that had happened in that time, her love was the only thing that remained. Surely Gray should have clung to that if he held her in the same sentiment.

It was clear as day now; Gray wasn't ever going to love her. But if Gray were to be happy with another (she was thankful that it wasn't any of her pre-existing love rivals otherwise the following might not have applied) then perhaps she would be ok too.

Juvia had never thought of Natsu and Gray together. But the signs were clear as day now. Whenever she thought of her beloved, which was – admittedly – quite frequently, Natsu was never far. Natsu was the cause of Gray's frustrations and anger, but he was also the person who could always make Gray smile.

That thought itself almost made Juvia smile.

If Gray could smile without her, then surely Juvia could smile without him.

Juvia felt tears threaten her eyes, but she held them back. This wasn't the time to cry. This wasn't anytime for her to be upset. This could be the start of her beloved becoming truly happy. Juvia ignored the ache in her heart, she would be satisfied as long as Gray was her nakama – which wasn't something she planned on changing anytime soon. Anything else with the ice mage was unlikely.

Besides, this was a guild scheme now. This was now her job. Sure, there was no jewel reward, but the prize was much greater if everything went to plan. And that plan was detrimental to the success. From beside her, she watched Gajeel sniff the air, Juvia looked at the clock, knowing from experience that at any moment Gray would make his appearance.

Gajeel nodded at Mira, who looked around the guild and picked up a bell, ringing it once. The guild became silent until it returned to its normal level of noise. Juvia steadied her breathing. This was her job. She ignored the stab of pain, keeping her mind professional. This was her job. Emotions couldn't get in the way of the objective.

She watched Gray enter the guild, a scowl on his face and already shirtless. She ignored the urge she had to run up to him. He sat at a table with Erza, calling out to Mira for a drink. Juvia watched Erza turn towards the bar, shouting out for a piece of cake. Lucy, hearing the cue, stood from the table she Levy were sharing, and walked towards Team Natsu's table. Making eye contact with Juvia, the blonde nodded.

Lucy sat next to Gray, across from Erza, and began chatting amiably with the group after greeting everyone. Juvia felt Gajeel's eyes on her and turned towards him with a steely gaze, Gajeel knew she meant business.

Juvia stood from the bar. Walking towards Gray and twiddling her thumbs in nervousness. She stood in front of the table, clearing her throat, she fixed Gray with an apprehensive gaze, "Can Juvia please talk to Gray-sama outside?" she made sure to sound as serious as possible.

She watched Gray gulp slightly before nodding. Juvia turned, walking to the guild doors and pushing them open. She turned back to face Gray and kept her eyes lowered.

"Juvia just- just wants to say that she will stop bothering you. Juvia is sorry for the trouble she has caused Gray-sama and his team. Juvia hopes that Gray-sama can forgive her."

She held back her tears, this was her job, emotions couldn't get in the way.

She looked up to meet the surprised eyes of her beloved. "Wh-" Gray shook his head, "Where is this coming from?"

Juvia gulped, feeling a blush stain her cheeks. "Well… Juvia noticed that perhaps Gray-sama has another admirer, and Juvia does…" she caught herself, feeling awkward, she continued. "Juvia does not want to get in the way of _that_."

Juvia looked up, not knowing how Gray managed to look tense, embarrassed, sceptical, and uncomfortable all at once. "That-" he began fiddling with the buckle of his belt, and Juvia looked anywhere but down, "certainly hasn't stopped you in the past."

"Pants, Gray-sama." Gray flushed but collected himself nonetheless. "Before- before Gray-sama did not… reciprocate." She watched his eyes widen in confusion. "But Gray-sama does reciprocate and Juvia does not want to stand in the way of Gray-sama's love."

"J-Juvia- what the hell are you taking-"

"Juvia would like to say goodbye to Gray-sama as a love interest. Gray-sama is now solely Juvia's nakama now." She smiled up at him, "Goodbye Gray-sama."

Juvia turned away from the dumbfounded male and walked into the near silent guildhall, she looked at Mira, smiling in relief that the weight was lifted off her shoulders. Mira grinned, picked up the bell and rang it once. The guild let out a simultaneous cheer and Juvia let herself grin as she walked up to the bar and ordered herself a celebratory drink.

* * *

Gray had never felt more confused in his life. The day had already started off weird; he had awoken in full clothes and felt his schedule was immediately off when he didn't have to search his apartment for them. His landlord had told him that his next month of rent was free as a result of his outstanding tenancy record – which was a nice touch. Then on the way to the guild, he had been shat on by a bird and for once, _had_ to strip his shirt.

After that was fine until Juvia had decided that talking to him in a civilised manner about his love affairs was the next best thing, did a complete personality swap, and told him that she wanted him to be happy with _someone else._

 _Who he supposedly felt things for._

That was possibly the strangest part of the equation. Gray was fairly certain that he would know if he was being even slightly suggestive to anyone – especially a guild mate. But, such a thing could happen unintentionally, but then it was Juvia pointing it out. And if there was one thing Juvia didn't do it was give up; especially not when it came to him.

Yes, Gray was _well aware_ of her persistence.

But there was no way that Gray was unintentionally flirting with someone without knowing. _Especially,_ considering Juvia noticed, long term.

Gray walked back inside the guildhall, his eyebrows pinched in confusion as he tried to figure out who the hell he was supposedly in love with. He slumped into his seat next to Lucy. Staring ahead as his mind kept spinning.

Lucy turned to him after finishing her chat with Erza. "What was that about?"

Erza nodded, "Yes, it too, am quite curious about that."

Gray sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Erza challenged. Gray looked into her unyielding eyes and sat forward. With a gulp of his forgotten drink, Gray relayed the events to his team. When he was finished he watched both Lucy and Erza as they went through the similar stages of shock. Lucy opened her mouth and closed it on repeat and Erza stared at the table in thought.

"Well I mean that at least means you're able to actually find someone to date now." Lucy laughed, "Unless someone else decides to stalk you."

"So who is it you're interested in then? Juvia mentioned you having feelings for someone."

Gray shook his head, "When I figure it out, you'll be the first to know."

Lucy turned to Gray, grinning ear to ear. "What about Cana?"

Gray frowned at her, "What about her?"

"Is it Cana you like?"

Gray looked at the blonde incredulously. "Maybe when I was ten? That died pretty quickly after she drank me under the table for the first time."

Lucy hummed, "What about Levy?"

Gray let out a pained chuckle, grimacing when he felt Gajeel's stare cut into him. "Levy's… into rougher looking dudes…"

Erza nodded in agreement, "Like Gajeel, Lucy."

Lucy sputtered, hoping that no one had heard the blunt redhead. "Mira."

Gray looked at Lucy blankly. "When I want to die I'll look into that."

"Laki?"

"Weird poetry."

"Bisca."

"Very much married and very much a mother."

"Me?"

He ignored the mental image of Loke's glare, instead going with. "Insane."

"Erza."

"Definitely not."

"I'm choosing not to be insulted."

Gray stared at said woman in panic, "T-thanks."

"Wendy?"

He looked on in disgust, "She's a child, Lucy."

"Lisanna?"

"Not my type."

"Oh? What's your type?"

Gray could tell Lucy was enjoying this too much. "Not Lisanna."

"Not into delicate types?" Erza asked.

Gray slumped into his seat, not wanting to be interrogated any further. "Does such a think exist in Fairy Tail?" Erza's glare cut into him. Gulping, Gray answered, "No, no I'm not."

"Ok… Evergreen?"

Gray just shook his head in dismay. He took another gulp of his beer.

"Elfman?"

Gray swallowed down the liquid, staring at the women in front of him in disbelief. "You're not be serious."

"Very."

Gray shook his head, not trusting his words as he grimaced.

"Laxus?" Gray made the mistake of picturing such a coupling and the sour look on his face only intensified.

He listened as the girls continued naming off all the men in the guild, when they got to Makarov, Gray thought he was actually going to be sick. Gray shook his head continuously, not realising how mentally draining this was.

"Hmmm…." Gray was already shaking his head, smiling now as he saw the humour of the situation. "Natsu?"

Gray paused, his smirk freezing in place.

"Oh?" Lucy was grinning ear to ear, Erza seemed rather shocked herself.

"No."

"Oh why not?"

Out of all the things Gray could have disputed this with, he chose, "Because it's Natsu."

Erza nodded. "True – strong, brave, selfless Natsu – I can see exactly why that sucks."

Gray found himself irritated at the fact that the red head was right.

"Mhmmm, the same Natsu that saved your life? What once? Twice? That's such a ridiculous thought – you and Natsu together."

"Yeah, Natsu, the one person who I can't stand to be around, the one person that I can't beat in a fight, the one person who I punch every time I see – what a ridiculous thought."

Gray stood from the table, feeling fed up with where the conversation was heading. "If it makes you feel better, Gray, he can't beat you in a fight either."

Gray ignored the comment and stalked out of the guild. Him and Natsu? What a joke.

Natsu loved talking with Gildarts. The old-man reminded him of Igneel and anyone who evoked that feeling in him deserved a special spot in his heart. The only thing Natsu didn't like was how perverted the old man was. Not because Natsu couldn't relate to what he was saying, but that he didn't know how he was supposed to react.

"You know Natsu, it's ok to be different."

Natsu frowned as he cast his fishing line. "I know, old man,"

"And if that means you love differently that's ok too."

Natsu felt that it would be best to ignore Gildarts unusual rant. "Ok"

"What I'm trying to say is that.. if you like men, that's ok."

Natsu wasn't sure how he should interpret this comment. "I like everyone so it's not a problem."

Gildarts groaned, unsure of why he agreed to help the old man. Natsu was more oblivious then his daughter and the barmaid pining after her. "Natsu, it's ok if you're gay."

"What's a gay?"

Gildarts groaned and threw his hands into his head, slapping himself in the face. How the hell Natsu had grown up in Fairy Tail and was this naïve never failed to baffle him. "Natsu if you want to be with a man that's ok."

Natsu frowned, finding himself becoming steadily more confused. "I want to be with everyone, especially my nakama."

"Oh dear God, Natsu if you want to have sex with men that's ok!"

Natsu almost dropped his rod. Fishing rod, that is. "Why the hell would you think that?!"

Gildarts looked at Natsu with a pained expression, "I'm just going to say this to your face because you won't get it any other way."

Natsu felt that he should be insulted by that comment, but Gildarts was confusing a whole lot more than usual.

"If you want to date Gray, that's fine."

Natsu, for once in his life, was silent, too shocked to speak. Sure, Gray was his nakama, but _dating Gray?_ No way in hell. Natsu looked at the old man with more seriousness then Gildarts had anticipated. "Why do you think I would want to date Gray?"

Gildarts picked his words very carefully, "Well you've never showed an interest in anyone else."

"When have I ever shown an interest in Gray of all people?"

"Natsu." Gildarts sighed. "I don't think you realise just how often you talk about Gray. Even when you were younger, it was always about Gray or your fights or how he was annoying you. That hasn't changed, bud."

Natsu looked out into the river. Did he really talk about Gray that much? Was he interested in Gray? The obvious answer was no, but then he wasn't interested in anyone in that way. True, he was close with the ice mage, could be considered friends if Natsu was bothered to pit a label on it, but anything more than that? Natsu didn't know where to begin on that train of thought – too worried that if he got on he'd be too motion sick to get off.

He listened numbly to Gildarts as he pulled a fish out of the water, didn't pay much attention when he was bid farewell, and almost forgot to say goodbye. For the first time in his life, Natsu felt completely clueless.

* * *

During the next week, Makarov noted with satisfaction that Gray and Natsu were suddenly much more aware of the other's presence. Whether it was the way Natsu's nose would twitch when Gray was near, or how Gray would tense when Natsu was near, they both wouldn't be able to deny it. They were definitely thinking about each other.

The thoughts certainly weren't romantic yet, but Makarov figured with enough persistence the two would finally figure out their hidden feelings. He organised a series of activities that surely would have made any other person come to such a realisation.

But this was Natsu and Gray. Natsu, who hadn't realised someone had a crush on him even when they suggested a future marriage, and Gray, who didn't realise for two months that his stalker might not see him so platonically.

When a month passed with nothing working, Makarov was so disappointed he felt ashamed of himself.

Erza's attempts at secluding the two did not work – sending them on a mission together had not done the job, but had instead landed Makarov in a pile of paperwork taller than Mount Hakobe.

Mira's attempt at setting them up on a date had ended so miserably that Makarov could barely get the words out. Needless to say, no Fairy Tail wizards were allowed back at that restaurant after the food fight that had ensued, followed by a brawl atop a tipped over chocolate fountain.

Lucy came closest when she asked them to roleplay as characters for her book – which, according to Levy, was an unforgettable experience full of accidental cross dressing.

Laxus, Wendy, and Gajeel had tried giving Natsu a special dragon slayer intervention, but that had only resulted in another brawl and yet _another_ restaurant they were never to step foot in.

Makarov sighed, he could tell the rest of the guild was feeling drained. Mira's bell ringing was less enthusiastic than ever, Cana couldn't even get a reading on her cards because her intuition was so off. Levy and Lucy had resorted to dancing on stage while Gajeel sung as a form of entertainment.

Makarov watched his children as they began decorating the guild Christmas tree. They were chipper, and for the first time in a while, laughing and happily dancing about to the Christmas music Lyra was playing.

Makarov looked around the guild and prayed for the world to give him the Christmas miracle that he dreamed of. He had never felt so defeated in his life. Not even when he had had his magic drained by Aria.

He watched as Laxus held Asuka on his shoulders, lifting her so she could place the gold star on the top of the Christmas tree. He looked over to Freed, who was watching Laxus with a serene expression. Maybe Makarov would have better luck getting his grandson hitched.

Sighing, Makarov sipped at his beer. He felt like all hope was lost. It wasn't that he could even falsify his hopes with the idea that fate would run its course because this was _Natsu and Gray._

They had no hope without Fairy Tail.

Makarov frowned, his eyes still on Laxus and Asuka – Laxus would be a good father. He had enough experience with a terrible one to know what not to do. He frowned when Asuka knelt down and Laxus whispered something in the child's ear. He watched Asuka as she pulled something out of the pouch on her belt. He knew that the pouch was originally for safe keeping bullets – but that she was far too young to have bullets on her person – and instead was known to carry various sweets in the pocket.

Makarov cursed his age. He was old and his eye sight was a lot better than it could have been, but just what it was that Asuka pulled out was unknown to him. He watched as Laxus moved the girl towards the guild door, not understanding why.

When the guild doors burst open and Natsu and Gray came in scowling the puzzle pieces clicked in Makarov's head. Asuka squealed, "Surprise!"

Hearing the shout the whole guild looked to the source of the noise. Simultaneously, the entire guild froze; staring first at Asuka, then at her out stretched hand, then at the two frozen males underneath her mistletoe laden hand. Half the guild was grinning in excitement, the other paling and wondering if this would truly work.

Makarov watched the two males stared at branch above them before moving their eyes down, staring into the eyes of the other as their thoughts no doubt ran wild. Both their faces flushed. Makarov didn't dare move.

No one did.

Gray's head turned slightly, an eyebrow raising, staring at the man in front of him in question.

Makarov was about ready to smash their faces together.

Natsu did not move.

Makarov felt like he was watching a four-wheeler crash. Not knowing whether or not a body bag was to be brought out or if no injuries were sustained.

Something must have signalled Gray the go ahead, because he leant in quick and pecked Natsu, pulling away and turning away from him and marching into the guild.

Makarov was dumbfounded. He was inexplicably furious. He had witnessed the most pathetic, weak, and disappointing kiss in the history of smooches. He felt like the flicker of hope he had was doused in the ocean of not happening.

Natsu must have been just as confused, if not angry as the rest of the guild, because he stomped after the ice mage with a disgusted look on his face.

"What the hell was that you stupid ice pick?"

Gray turned around so quickly, Makarov was sure he had whiplash.

"What do you mean, dumbass?"

"That was a terrible kiss!"

Gray threw his hands in the air, "Sorry to disappoint!" he spun around before turning back again, doing a full three-hundred-and-sixty degree spin. "I doubt you could do any better!"

Natsu looked seriously offended by the accusation. Natsu and Gray stared each other down, jaws clenching and eyes narrowing in frustration. Before Gray could react accordingly, Natsu stepped forward, grabbed the ice mages face in a vice grip, and threw their lips together.

The entire guild gasped, and if Makarov was able to look away, he probably would have laughed at the stunned faces of his children.

When Gray's widened eyes finally closed and he reciprocated the kiss, the entire guild silence broke. Cheers were yelled, Lucy and Levy collapsed over the table, muttering a "finally". Mira was grinning, her hands on her face as she screamed her lungs out.

Happy giggled, "He liiiiikkkes you~!"

Gildarts was hollering alongside Macao and Wakaba, Romeo and Wendy were blushing in embarrassment, but nevertheless, were still smiling. Makarov looked at Max and Warren watching the pair yell and scream in joy. Reedus was painting at a fast pace and Vjeeter was dancing the dance of love.

All in all, Makarov's family was happy.

Gajeel smirked at the pair, before moving his eyes over to Mira who was pouring celebratory shots. He raised a studded brow and watched as his shipping counterpart gulped, her eyes looking to Cana who was throwing around the money people had bet. Mira leaned over the counter, grabbed the bunette's arm and pulled her over the bar and in for the kiss Mira had dreamt about for years.

Levy moved over to Gajeel, smiling up at him, "You did good, Gaj," he let out a gihi and watched as Levy moved onto the other guild members. He was content with whatever praise he could get.

Makarov grinned out at his guild, "Drinks on the house!" more cheers rang around and Makarov looked up at the Christmas tree, thanking whoever was responsible for the phenomenon he just witnessed.

His eyes swept over to his grandson, and then over to the green haired man Makarov had already accepted as his Grandson-in-law. Makarov smirked, looking over at a hand locked Natsu and Gray, _Now that that's over,_ he moved his eyes back to Laxus and Freed, _time for the real fun to begin._

* * *

 **Ooh? A possible part two? Who knows?**

 **I hope everyone has a great New Years!**

 **Ta- _da_**

 **~MyFictionalFantasy**


End file.
